


You're My Monster

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Bloody Hell, That Hurt!  Do It Again! [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, BDSM, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Dom Chloe Decker, F/M, Oh my how did I get here?, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), up to a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Lucifer gets tied to the ceiling and spanked.Do I need to say any more?





	You're My Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts), [DefinitionOfAWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitionOfAWriter/gifts).



> Because you asked for it.
> 
> Also many thanks to FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for proof-reading, you are awesome.

Detective Chloe Decker had done her homework. A substantial amount of very informative internet research had led her to a local store that catered to her newly developing interest. She had declined Lucifer's invitation to join her for lunch, saying she had some personal errands to run. He had pouted, but cheered up when she tapped his bum and assured him he would thank her later. Now, here she was, staring at a floor to ceiling bondage gear display. The store was surprisingly open and well-lit, though the front window had been discretely fogged. A bearded man behind the counter politely enquired if he could be of any assistance. He looked like he went to the gym. A lot. After an agonising and embarrassing moment of indecision, she nodded at him. “Please.”

He walked over to her. “I hope you don't mind me asking, but you're new to this aren't you?”

“That easy to spot, is it?”

He shrugged, with a friendly smile. “We get to know familiar faces. Any idea what you're looking for?”

“I'm not exactly sure.” She took a deep breath, rubbing at her neck. She usually kept her personal stuff very private. She looked at him, his demeanour was so relaxed and unthreatening she decided she would just have to trust him. “I'm Chloe.”

“Alan. So what brings you to my store?”

 _What the hell, the blatant honesty works for Lucifer_. “I recently started dating the Devil and things have taken an unexpected turn. Actually... not that unexpected. He has a certain reputation.”

His eyes widened. “A devil with a reputation? You're not talking about Mr. Morningstar are you?” 

Her entire head rolled upward. “Of course you know Lucifer.” _Probably intimately. But let's not mention that._

His face was a picture of awe. “He's our best customer. You're _dating?_ ”

“Yeah, I know. It's unbelievable. So, is there anything in here that he doesn't already own?”

“Actually, there is. He bought so much stuff last week, I thought he was planning a party. But then we had some new stock in.” He waved her to follow him to through to the other end of the store.

She eyed him and answered his unasked question. “It's going to be a very private party.”

He met her eyes with a grin. “Those are always the best, in my opinion. Would it be okay if I asked you for a few more details, just to assist you in your choice?”

“Everything I say will be confidential?” 

“Of course! It's the nature of the business.” He gestured her towards a stylish but comfortable looking chaise longue and pulled up a stool opposite her.

“What would you like to know?”

Alan's eyes went slightly dreamy, his shoulders bulging as he rested his chin on is fists. “Everything!” Oh yes, Lucifer had definitely been there. “But I'll settle for a brief inventory of anything that you've used so far and how successful you felt it was. I'd also like to establish that you're aware of all the safety implications. And of course I'll need to know who will be wearing anything new, so that I can get the sizing right. We can even personalise an item if you want.”

She leaned towards him, weighing up the pros and cons with a tilt of her head. “How about this- I'll give a few of the details, but in return, you have to show me how some of all this-” she gestured to all the instruments around her “-works. Especially anything Mr. Morningstar might have purchased for our little party.”

Alan grinned. “I believe we can come to some arrangement.”

 

The elevator doors opened with a swish. Lucifer felt his chest flutter. _Don't be so ridiculous!_ he told himself, sipping his single malt. Its warmth spread out from his throat, relaxing him. He stepped down into the living space to be greeted by an absolute vision. Her hair fell unhindered around her face, the blonde waves contrasting with a black blouse of diaphanous chiffon which hung in deep, plunging neckline. Tight, satin trousers hugged all the right curves, and ended just high enough on her legs to reveal the ankle straps on a pair of lace-covered heels. He grinned.

“Well, hello,” he purred, taking a few steps closer.

Chloe preened. “Hello yourself.” Her eyes wandered over his dark grey suit and burgundy dress shirt. She was going to enjoy unwrapping all those layers. He held out a second glass of amber liquid and she partook of it with a smile. 

“What's in the bag?” he asked, trying to sneak a peak as she put it on the bar. 

“I bought you a present,” she replied, curling her arms around his neck. “But you don't get it until you've made your promise.”

He set down his drink favour of the embrace. “Will the short version do? I promise to stay in my restraints until you tell me otherwise.”

She frowned a little, mentally examining it from all angles. “And will you submit to me willingly?” Lucifer kissed at her neck as she moved, murmuring what might have been an affirmative. She twined her fingers into the back of his neatly coiffed hair and pulled. _That_ was new. “Do you submit?”

He inhaled and straightened. “I submit to you. Only you. And only for tonight.”

She reached into the bag and pulled out an elegant collar, black and trimmed with dark red. Instead of a buckle it fastened with a staple and hasp, to be secured with a padlock. She held it open to reveal an inscription stamped on the inside of the leather: _I will not unbind or break_. “This is my token. While you wear this, you agree to be bound as I choose. But this-” she reached back into the bag, “is all yours.” Resting in her open palm was a small but sturdy padlock. “I know how much you value freedom, so I don't expect you to even play at being a slave, that's not who you are. I'm not even going to touch this. You decide when to put it on, and when to take it off.” He silently picked up the lock, turning it over in his fingers. Once more she dipped her hand into the bag, and there was a rattle as she pulled out a silver chain as long as his arm. It had a clip at one end and at the other a strap handle which matched the collar. “This is also yours. You choose when to wear it. I will only take it if you give it to me. You have complete control.”

He breathed out slowly. “How is it that you understand me so well?”

She smiled. “You may have had the odd rant about it, you know, on occasion.” 

“Yes, but I didn't think you were paying any attention,” he jested, grabbing a handful of chain, his eyes reflecting its glitter as it moved under the light from bar. “Detective, this is wonderful.” He inclined his body towards her, but kept his face up to meet her eyes. The padlock popped open in his hand. “I submit to your terms.”

Chloe reached up and placed the collar around his neck, sliding the hasp into place. He secured it with a snap of the lock. It sat snugly around his neck under the collar of his shirt. Lucifer clipped the chain into place and offered her the handle. She took it, wrapped it around her wrist, and tugged his face down to kiss him deeply. Slipping her fingers underneath the lapels of his jacket, she pushed it from his shoulders. It slid down easily over the silk. He caught it as it fell, placing it, with a flash of scarlet lining, next to the empty bag and the forgotten glasses of whisky. His hands rubbed down her back and squeezed her against him. When they finally broke apart he grinned at her. “I have presents for you too.” He gestured the way with a flourish and a bow. 

She led him into the wardrobe. Of course, the term wardrobe could only be used loosely, as it was actually a fairly large room. His suits and shirts hung in rows around the walls, but her attention was drawn to the large table in the centre. “Oh, Lucifer!” she breathed. It was set out with all sort of restraints and instruments, including a wide selection of toys suitable for pegging. The bright colours of the dildos reminded her of a candy store, and she felt the same sense of anticipation and excitement. Alan had shown her many things, but not any of these. There were a variety of shapes and sizes. Piled in one corner were a few different harnesses, one that looked like underwear, another with thin straps that formed a T-shape, and one with various leather straps and buckles that she thought she might have seen once on Maze's floor. She couldn't hold back a purring chuckle. Her fingers hovered over black, cerise, red and transparent blue, finally touching smooth, purple silicon. It appeared to have two ends, one shorter and bulbous, the other longer and straight with a raised bump at the base. Its curves were all smooth and sleek; its design hinted at how it should be used. “Does this do what I think it does?” she asked.

He grinned. “Oh yes, this end for you, this end for me. No need for a harness either. Does it meet your approval?” She sucked her lips and nodded. He reached under the table and brought out a large, glossy black tray, placing her chosen item on it. “Lovely. What else?”

She circled the table for a better view, running one hand along the edge, the other still clutching the chain. He followed, carrying the tray like a butler. She paused and picked up a long, flat paddle, examined it and put it on the tray. A little further along she found a variety of floggers, some of which were leather, others rope. The one she chose had thin strands made of bright red rubber and black handle. She placed it with the other items wordlessly, and moved on to the restraints. She made her selections quickly: leather wrist and ankle cuffs complete with clips, a blindfold and of course, the spreader bar. Finally, she reached into her back pocket, and put her own police cuffs on the tray. How had he not noticed she was hiding them there? “Have I missed anything that you'd like me to consider?”

“I think this will do for now.”

She smiled, guiding him back into the bedroom. He'd moved one of the tall, glass-topped tables from by the piano to a space near the side of the bed, and he placed the tray upon it. A bucket of ice was sitting on the night stand, which seemed a reasonable precaution after what had happened last time, along with a couple of clean hand towels. The bed itself was up against the stone wall, the black drapes had been drawn shut. She couldn't help but notice a new addition to the mirrored smoothness of the ceiling. A sleek pulley hung from a robust hook, with a strong multicoloured rope threaded through it. One end of the rope dangled in a knot over the bed, the other was secured to a cleat at the top of the headboard. “Oh, Lucifer, what have you done?” she asked as she walked into the room, her mouth agape.

“Don't worry, it's entirely removable,” he smirked, and tugged lightly at her blouse. “Just like a few other things.”

She shook her head. “I want to unwrap this present first.” She started to unfasten the buttons on his waistcoat, sliding her hands over his body, across his jaw, and kissing him before returning to take it off completely. He whimpered when she threw it aside, and a pained expression crossed his face. She raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

He shifted a little. “I agreed that you could hurt me, not my Armani.” The small wrinkle in the middle of his brow was just too adorable. She capitulated with a gesture, but as he walked towards window she jerked the chain tightly and he stumbled. He turned back to her and unclipped it from his neck, striding over to retrieve the poor garment from under the drapes. He dusted it off lightly and laid it over the back of the chair. When he was satisfied that it was safe, he returned to Chloe, picked up the end of the chain and reattached it to the collar. “Now, where were we?” 

“Well, I was about to rip your shirt open. But now I'm having second thoughts,” she said mockingly.

He chuckled. “Shirts are a lot easier to replace.” She began to unbutton it, slowly, from the top. “Now you're just teasing. I would undo it myself but I'm not sure if that's allowed.”

“Of course not,” she smiled, and then left the bottom button done up just to spite him. She rubbed his bare chest, letting him kiss her, and then tweaked his nipple when he was least expecting it. The noise he made was certainly not a yelp, because the Devil would never be so undignified as to yelp. But it was pretty damn close.

“Now who's evil?” he complained.

“Shut up and take your shoes off.” When he had complied, she led him onto the bed, pushed him down and kissed him again. Her mouth worked its way from his neck, over his shoulders and onto his chest, when she finally undid the last button. He lay back into the pile of pillows and enjoyed the view down the front of her extremely low-cut blouse as she removed the rest of his clothes, releasing him from already straining trousers. When he was completely naked she picked up the pile and laid them over the chair with exaggerated care.

The Detective looked the Devil over, biting her lips in thought, hand moving towards the tray. She selected a pair of leather cuffs and strapped one around each of his wrists. She held out her hand and he passed her the end of his chain. Rising to her feet, her heels pulling starburst creases into the sheets, she lifted him onto his knees under the rope. Dropping the lead again, she slipped the rope through the rings on the side of each cuff and pulled it into a tight knot. “Is it secure enough for you?”

“Well, it'll hold...” he answered, looking up at the knot just above his head with a perplexed expression.

“But what?”

“Remind me to teach you some proper knot work in the morning. It's secure but not stylish.” He received a playful slap across the face for that remark. It stung slightly and his smile broadened in anticipation. “Same safe words as last time?” he asked, as she took the blindfold and wrapped the black silk over his eyes. 

“Yes please. I love the way you say it.”

She didn't think his grin could get any wider, but it did. “Do you, Detective?” he asked, emphasising the second syllable, biting into every consonant. 

She responded with a happy growling sound. “Yes. Just like that.”

Chloe picked up the ankle cuffs next, buckling them in place. His breathing deepened as she pushed his feet apart with a knee, clipping them into the loops at the ends of the two foot long bar. She stroked him up one leg, squeezing his buttock and then slapping it roughly. A red blush appeared over the smooth skin and he hummed in pleasure. Unwinding the rope from the cleat, she gave it am experimental tug. His arms extended higher above his head. A little more pressure on the rope and his knees rose slightly from the mattress, the double pulley making him easier to lift. She let him dangle for a while, watching muscles tense and loosen as he struggled to find support. Gradually, she let him back down to rest for a few seconds before hoisting him up again, so that he was hanging by his wrists, his knees hovering six inches in the air.. He cried out in surprise, the manacles pulling into his wrists, toes digging uselessly into the bed. She wound the rope back and forth over the hook, leaving him suspended, and returned to the tray to just watch. He appeared to be trying to get to his feet, but the bar was making the task difficult. When he engaged his core and started to lift his legs under himself, she grabbed the paddle and rapped it against his thigh. It distracted him and made him swing a little, rattling the chain hanging from his neck. He stopped struggling and panted hungrily. She traced the back of her hands down his sides, making him shiver, and then steadied his hips, kissing his belly. Feeling her mouth on him, he tensed his arms, bending his elbows to pull himself up, until his hard cock brushed against her chin and then her lips. She lapped it teasingly with a long tongue and then leaned away, but he moaned at the touch and looked exceedingly pleased as he lowered himself down again. 

She walked around the bed to find the best position from which to beat him. Settling her knees into the covers, she aimed the paddle at his left ass cheek and struck with a light, snapping force. He exhaled with a sigh, his body tightening and then going limp, swaying on the rope. Chloe took a deep breath too, the taste of power was delicious. The second swat left his other cheek a pretty shade of pink and drew a little more sound from his throat. The third hit a little harder, with a “Yes, please Detective!” which sent a shiver up her spine. She grew hot all over as she continued, partly from the workout, mostly because it was just doing things very pleasant things to her insides. The paddle made a fantastic slapping sound every time it hit. The sounds Lucifer made were even more marvellous, and they grew louder and longer as she went on. She noticed his shoulders glisten with sweat. Overcome with the desire to touch him, she dropped the paddle, running her palms over tight biceps, feeling muscles so taught they were starting to tremble and spasm. He gave deep groan. “Lucifer, you should have said something!” There was genuine concern in her voice as she swiftly moved to lower him. He dropped down as the rope loosened and she moved to catch him, pushing off the blindfold. 

He leaned into her with a blissed out expression. “I was having far too much fun.”

“Yes, you were. Far too much. I don't want to do you any permanent damage.”

“Not possible,” he replied, briefly flashing red eyes up at her. “Besides, I've been through a lot worse.”

She caressed his face and kissed his head. “Well you can at least me sort out those muscles before I hoist you up again. That is, if you still want more.”

“Oh, I do, Detective,” he purred. 

She detached him from the rope and got him lying on his front. “Which drawer is it for the oil?” she asked, reaching towards the night stand. 

“Top drawer, naturally. Next to the lube.”

She picked up the bottles one at a time. Strawberry flavour. Tingle. Anal- she left that one out, ready for later. Finally, she found the massage oil and applied a generous portion to her hands, warming it between them. She was about to sit on his backside, but it was looking rather red, so she simply hovered astride him instead. Starting low in his back, she spread fingers wide to cover as much skin as possible, slowing sliding up to his shoulders and down his arms. She repeated the process with a little more oil, making sure all his skin was covered, and then began working with more pressure. His back was tight all over, but it loosened under her touch as she worked the knuckles and the heels of her hands in widening circles. Then she placed a palm on either side of his spine, and leaned into him, using her weight to press and slide down towards the sides of his body. Then she did it again, slightly higher, and repeated until she had worked all the way up his back. She tackled his shoulders next, which were even tighter, pressing and squeezing, and worked her fingers to dissolve the tension in his neck. Finally, she stroked down each arm, smoothing out knots, relishing the feel of him, letting her touch become sensual, teasing. His relaxed hums turned into a deep-throated growl. Somehow, he managed to roll over beneath her in spite of the bar. She lowered herself gently, brushing satin over his cock. He thrust up against her, pushing firmly onto her clit, and it was her turn to let out a moan. She did nothing to stop him. His hands found their way under her blouse as he continued grinding, and she lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head. Now she was sitting in his lap, all wet and throbbing, an arm on her bare back, a hand kneading her breast. She heard her own voice rising, and then his fingers were in her hair, _pulling-_ the pain brought her back into focus and she crawled away from him, shaking her head. “Nice try Lucifer, but this is not how it's supposed to go.”

His lip curled upwards, smugly, and he offered her chain. “Will you forgive me?”

She took with a sneer and yanked it violently. “Not with that look on your face. You've been a very naughty Devil. I think you need a bit more punishment.” She unbuckled his cuffs and dropped them in front of him. “Tie your own knots this time.” He picked up a manacle, bit it between his teeth and used both hands to tie it securely and _elegantly_ , and then did the same with the other. He held them up and she strapped him back up silently. He couldn't read her face; it was blank like she was interrogating someone. She lifted his arms with the rope, but left him on his knees, for which he was grateful. In spite of his assurances that he was okay, his wrists were starting to get sore and he knew his muscles would ache tomorrow, if she stayed. Still, he hoped she did. 

Lucifer watched as she picked up the flogger. She trailed it over his chest; the thin strands of rubber felt smooth and soft. “Turn around,” she commanded, and he moved awkwardly on his knees. She trailed it over his back, and then flicked it quickly on his already sore behind. He winced, a cluster of sweet stings blooming under his skin. “I think you earned that one, trying to distract me. I think you've probably earned more than a few of these.” She struck again, slightly lower, the rubber biting into the top of his thigh. “One for your therapist.” She paused, then hit again. “One for the demon.” Three more sharp bursts followed. “Those are for the Brittanies. And then the rest.” She continued to lash at him as she described his offences. “Every one of those women- and men- that I had to interview, saying it was the best night of their lives. You know why they enjoyed it so much? Because you're a professional. You're the expert because you've had so much practise, because you're a filthy whore. Oh, and let's not forget about your special slut Candy!” That last came with the hardest whack yet. Hearing her name spoken like that was too much.

“Chloe!” His warning word.

She stopped. He twisted round to look at her, his eyes fierce. “Pain and sensations, yes, but punishment and humiliation, no. I've seen enough of that to last a thousand lifetimes. The words coming out of your mouth do _not_ become you. I feel no shame for any of my sexual behaviour, nor will I ever, nor would I ever want anyone else to feel that shame. There is no place for it here in my house.”

She crumbled a little under his anger. He'd never directed it at her before, not like that, and it shook her. “I'm sorry...” she stammered. “I- I didn't mean any of it, it was just a game...”

Instantly, he knew he'd been too harsh. His eyes filled with softness. “Come here.” She crawled in front of him. “Closer, Detective, I can't reach you.” When he called her that, she knew everything was okay again. She knelt up and hugged him, leaning her face into his neck. “I'm sorry too,” he admitted. “I know you were only playing, you didn't deserve that. I should have made it clearer from the start.” He nuzzled her hair, it was the most affection he could manage, bound as he was. “But tell me truthfully, did you mean it?”

“Of course not, none of that bothers me. Except...” she rolled her eyes, sitting up again to face him. “Except if I'm totally honest, the part about Candy. That I do want to hit you for.”

He shook his head. “I never slept with Candy.”

“What?” Of course she had to believe him. “You married her!”

“Yes, but it was purely a marriage of convenience. I was too broken-hearted over you. All I got from her was a fluffy, pink blanket with sleeves and a huge tub of ice-cream.”

It was too easy to picture the ridiculousness of the situation that the last of her hurt dissipated into giggles.

“Kiss me?” he asked. She did. They both smiled. “Slap me?” She gave him a sharp whack across the face. He appeared to be on a roll. “Take your bra off?” He requested hopefully.

She thought about that one, head to one side, and in the spirit of the moment, reached behind her back to unfasten it. Then, in her worst ditsy actress voice, said: “Oh no! It seems to be stuck. Perhaps you could help me?” She leaned towards him, chest raised.

With a toothy grin, he bent to her shoulder, bit the strap and pulled. She wiggled one arm out and then presented him with the other side. It got the same treatment, and then, with a flick of his head, the bra ended up at the other end of the room. She rewarded his performance by pressing her breasts up against his chest. He made a very satisfied sound. “Much better. Now pick up that flogger and hit me and again. I want to see stripes when I look in the mirror.”

She returned to position took it up once again. “Where?”

“Everywhere!” he begged. 

She started on his thighs, testing him lightly, but he wanted more. She assailed him again and again, harder each time, until his legs were as red as his ass. Then she started on his back. He gave himself over to the pain, endorphins and other angelic chemicals flooding through his brain, which was weakened by Chloe's presence. Time dissolved into a fog. There was nothing except the snap, and the fireworks on his skin, and a voice crying out which he didn't even recognise as his own. Eventually, she slowed, and he was brought back to himself by a familiar scent. “You're wet aren't you?” he asked. 

She moaned in response, caressing the thin, red lines she'd made. 

“Let me see you.” She unhooked the bar from his feet and dropped it on the floor. He turned. “Let me taste you.” 

She edged a little closer, undoing her trousers, slipping a hand inside, her eyes never leaving him. He watched as she rubbed herself and then withdrew her hand, holding her fingers to his lips. He licked at the nectar like it was a lollipop, swirling his tongue over her fingers suggestively, sucking every last drop. With a low, rumbling laugh, she stood on the bed and pulled her trousers down a little. Lucifer buried his face in her. Because his hands were still tied to the ceiling, he had only his tongue to do the work. His head was swimming; unable to think clearly, he moved by instinct alone, following the urges of his hunger. His instincts served him well. She grabbed at his head, hips rolling, hissing and gasping. When she pulled his hair, the pain crashed over him in a new wave of bliss. He must have made a sound, because she pulled away, panting. 

Chloe cupped his face, searching his eyes. “Are you still with me?” He took a few deep breaths. “Lucifer, are you okay?” 

He blinked a few times and smiled. “Yes Detective. A little hazy. But very definitely okay.”

She glanced at the tray. “I think I'm ready. Are you?”

He nodded slowly, but shook his wrists. “Let me down, first.” She did so, in a most tender fashion, her touch light and lingering. When his hands were free, he embraced her, marvelling at all of her once again. She kissed him so thoroughly his heart ached, as well as parts that were lower down.

“Will you show me how?”

“Just as I promised.” He picked up the last two items on the tray. “One last thing before I do.” He held up her police cuffs. Almost reverently, he joined one circle into the end of his chain. Then he took her hand softly, kissed it, and pressed it into the other side of the cuffs. He watched delight spread across her face. “All yours.” Her hand slid up the chain towards the collar, and pulled him in for another kiss. She let him go and eyed the purple dildo meaningfully. “You _really_ want this, don't you? Let's see...” His hand reached between her legs, teasing the top of her thighs. “It might be a little easier if you're naked too.” She leaned back, offering her shoes. He unbuckled them swiftly, displaying them neatly on the tall table, and then pulled the satin trousers all the way off and onto the floor. He paused, finding himself on all fours over her, both naked. He would only have to lower himself a few inches and he could slip inside her... He let the idea wash over him, let the thought of sweet sex ripple through his blood and then move on. Tonight was about something else. His fingers grazed over her skin, across her breasts, and down between her thighs, opening her up. No need for lube here, she was already soaked. He grinned and picked up the brightly coloured toy. “You first.” Slowly but firmly, he pressed the bulbous end up against her. She gasped as it went in, and again as he pushed it deeper. Her inner muscles closed around it, holding it in place. “Good?” he asked.

“Hhhmmmm...” she agreed, giving it an experimental squeeze. The purple cock twitched. Lucifer bent over and sucked it. She moaned again as he made it move inside her. “Your turn.”

He turned and grabbed the lube from beside the bed, pumping it over the dildo. Chloe grabbed it and spread the gel around. It looked and felt like her own dick. A smug feeling grew up from her belly, and she knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do with it. As if reading her thoughts, Lucifer poured on a second helping of lube and straddled her, reaching behind to guide her in. “Wait!” she held up a hand. “Don't you want me to warm you up a little first?” She'd been on the receiving end; she remembered what it felt like.

“This isn't my first time, Detective.”

“It is your first time with me, though,” she warned.

Ignoring her implication, he lowered himself onto the phallus. His eyes rolled back and his mouth gaped as the pain caught him by surprise. “Bloody Hell!” he breathed, trying to force his muscles to relax.

Taking hold of his hips, she started to push a little deeper, bit by bit.

“No, don't move!”

“The first part's the worst. Let it in and it gets easier.” He hummed and gave the barest of nods. She put her legs together, making sure everything stayed in place, and slowly pressed upwards. She felt his buttocks let go, the resistance eased. She slid all the way into him and gave him a moment to adjust to it.

“Mmnnnn. Better.”

She moved under him, rolling her hips. They both moaned. The bulb pulled as she withdrew, and pushed back as she lifted. It made it feel like she was the one being fucked, but the grip of his thighs around hers told her otherwise. Every time she undulated her body, the dildo's shape pressed against her clit, making her want to move even more. But she resisted, letting the Devil set the pace. She watched as the contortions on his face relaxed into something more blissful, and he began to rise and fall more quickly. She took one of his hands and brought it to her lips, kissing his palm, sucking his fingers. His hair was a tumble of messy curls, his eyes half closed as he abandoned himself to pleasure. He was the image of perfection, and she was fucking him in the ass. And he was _loving_ it! 

She let her hips do what they wanted, thrusting slightly harder, feeling everything move in the right places. He rocked in time with her, calling out, “Yes! Right there!” He continued to moan, riding her hard. She felt the tension coiling up inside her as he pulled and pushed on the dildo with every movement. “Touch me!” he begged. She reached for his cock, and he wailed as she squeezed it, his wings filling the room with brightness. The sight of him losing control sent her wild.

She pulled tightly on the chain and pounded, her other hand still massaging his shaft. “Oh, Lucifer! Fuck, yes!” She swelling sensation in her groin exploded and her whole body shuddered violently; she bucked so hard she pulled out of him. Not that he seemed to mind. He watched her ecstasy with relish, cupping her face, drinking it in. 

When she recovered enough to look at him, he grinned. “Don't tell me you're done already,” he teased.

She shook her head and sat up on her elbows. “Never. But I need a better angle. Lie back.” He started to lean, noticed the extra appendages and scoffed. “Leave them,” she commanded, and he obediently flicked them wide and rested on a bed of pure white. She crawled between his legs, gently moving long, trailing feathers out the way as she worked her knees under his hips. She grabbed some more lube and rubbed it on. “You don't have to hide anything from me, Lucifer. Angel. Devil. It's all you.” She held up the hand which bound them together. “And you are mine.” 

She pressed up against him, nudging between his buttocks. He licked his lips, thoughtfully. “In that case... would it be all right if I...” 

Chloe nodded, “Whatever you desire, my love.”

He changed gradually, in a kind of blur. Her brain couldn't quite register how it happened, but she felt him grow hotter, watched as furrows and scars ploughed their way through his chest. If those patterns had been painted on canvas they would have been beautiful. But as the red spread through his body, it was if he was being burned alive. Bloody Hell-fire suddenly didn't seem like such a metaphor any more. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd been through a lot worse. And the contrast of such cruelty against those perfect wings, the reality of the violence that they had done to her angel broke her heart. She loved him all the more, because even after all that, he had never given in, never let the darkness overtake him. It made her tremble.

His face fell. “Detective? Second thoughts?”

“Oh, Lucifer, no.” She smiled at him, cupping his face. “It's just... You're beautiful. I love you.” She leaned forward, pulling him up to kiss him. She tasted of pure desire, and he fell back, lifting his hips in offering. She accepted, plunging into him deeply, supporting him on her thighs. Putting her hand to her mouth, she spat into it, and spread it over his throbbing erection. Having already been sated, she teased him, moving slowly but firmly, dragging out his pleasure. Chloe had done her homework, she knew what she was looking for, and after a little searching, she found it again. He was writhing, wings twitching, clutching at the pillow. The sight stirred her again, and she pushed harder, faster, skin slapping against flesh. He held out for a long time, so long her legs were aching from the effort, but every moment was worth it. Every twist of his lip, every moan, every curse he uttered satisfied something in her, and she didn't let up. Not until he cried out, arching his back. She gave a few deep, slow thrusts as he came, scorching heat spilling into her hand and over his body. Even then she pressed deeper, until he begged her to stop, relaxing into a quivering heap. 

She withdrew carefully, and settled him down. Then she reached for the ice bucket and plunged her hand into it with a sigh of relief. Dipping a towel in the melting ice, she used it to clean his belly. 

“Thank you. How's your hand?”

She hummed. “Sore. But worth it. Probably not as sore as you..”

He chuckled. “I'll heal. May I...?” 

She took her hand out of the bucket, and placed it on his open palm. It was starting to blister. “Well, we can't have that.” He pulled her a little closer, and pressed the wound onto his wing. The glow seemed to brighten for a moment, and the pain faded away. 

She stared at it, rubbed at where the mark had been. “I didn't know you could do that.”

“I wasn't even sure if it would work. I haven't tried it in a very long time.” He sighed contentedly as she snuggled up to him. He wrapped his burned arms around her tightly, trying to find the words for all that he was feeling, but nothing seemed like it would be enough. He inhaled, and exhaled, and let his body enjoy the blissful relaxation after everything that she had put him through. “I'm tingling all over,” he noted.

She smiled and touched his cheek, running her thumb down the crease in his chin. “Mission accomplished.”

“I think that's an understatement. Are you sure you've never done this before?”

“I experimented a bit with Dan, but then I got pregnant and he got squeamish about it. Which annoyed me, because I really liked him in cuffs.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Oh yes, I imagine he'd make an excellent bottom.”

“I never got to find out properly. So I've spent the last week Googling.”

“The internet is a wonderful thing.” He squirmed down the bed just enough to bury his face into her chest. Some of the happy was starting to wear off, and he was noticing the pain again over his skin. “Bloody angelic metabolism,” he muttered. She kissed and stroked his head, which helped a little.

“What's wrong, love?”

“The body releases certain chemicals in response to pain, which is one of many reasons why this is so much fun. Especially with you, my beautiful, walking Kryptonite. I've been riding a divine high since you hit me with the paddle. Now it's wearing off.”

“Of course, because you're a junkie as well as a whore,” she joked.

“I just like nice things.”

“I'm nice things.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Would you like a bedtime story?”

“Tell me about that horny dream you mentioned before,” he said, adjusting his position for a little more breathing room. 

She smiled. “It was a long time ago. Just after our first kiss, on the beach. You were kissing me madly in the elevator. Then I ripped your shirt off, and I sat in your lap, and as I was running my fingers through your hair, when you suddenly had this huge pair of red horns. And I liked it. A lot. Unfortunately, that's when I woke up.” 

He laughed softly. “So long as I didn't have a tail.”

“No, no tail.” 

“Then I think I like it.”

She pulled their bodies closer together.

“You've still got an enormous purple willy.”

“Yes, I should probably go clean it or something.”

“Not yet. Just drop it on the floor. I need more of this,” he sighed. 

She carefully extracted the 'willy.' It landed with a thud. “Would it be all right... if we slept? Like this?”

He looked up at her. “Really? With this monster?”

“You're _my_ monster. And you're wonderfully warm.”

“Nothing would make me happier. But you need to sit up a minute or I'm going to wake up with a dead wing.” They rearranged themselves, Chloe tucking her feet under the covers, Lucifer on his side with his wings stretched out behind him. Resting her face on his chest was like leaning into a sunset.

“How did you end up like this?” she asked quietly, as they held each other.

“Not now, love. I promise I will tell you, but not now. It's too awful and this moment is too perfect.” He kissed her. Suddenly he knew how to put it all into words. “But you've been so wonderful this evening, I will give you this:

“Time moves differently in Hell. A short time here can be much longer there. I was there for thousands of years as you would measure it, which felt like aeons. With the very dregs of humanity. Liars, murderers, thieves- the most violent and selfish specimens, those with zero respect or care for other human beings. Sometimes I would escape for a while, a bit of fresh air untainted by ash and misery, but then it was back down again, back down to shame and guilt and endless suffering.

“You're different. You're good. Because you could resist my charms I got the chance to actually get to know you, and everything that I saw impressed me more. You do the right thing, the honest thing. You fight for what is right, you risk your own life to help others. You're brave and smart and funny, and you have this remarkable ability to make even the dullest things delightful. Like monopoly. And you constantly surprise me. Which, believe me, at my age is a very difficult thing to do. You are the single most important thing to me in the universe. I have no idea why you love me, but I know that it's true, and that makes me feel things I haven't felt since I lost heaven. Which is terrifying, but wonderful. So yes, I do want to be with you, and no, I will never lose interest, and when I say I will love you to the end of time, I mean literally, for eternity, because you have made me become more than I ever was before.”

She just stared. 

“Of course I may still be slightly under the influence of that supernatural high I mentioned, so I really ought to stop talking before I embarrass myself any further.”

“I... wow.” There was nothing to say to that. She slowly shook her head, and he winced a little as she squeezed his sore back. And they were still bound together by the chain as they fell asleep.


End file.
